transite
by serozha
Summary: Hari ini, ia ingin pergi ke laut.


Malam itu, Sasuke menyeretnya keluar dari bar setengah mabuk. Dan merogoh kunci mobil dari saku mantelnya sementara ia bergelayutan di antara dirinya sebagai sandaran hidup, dan mobil oranye terang itu yang berpendar di bawah temaram lampu jalan dan gedung diskotik di belakang mereka, berdentum-dentum sampai pagi.

Sasuke adalah apatis kronis. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan paginya diganggu oleh igauan seseorang yang menderita hangover. Dirinya sendiri sepertinya sudah terlalu kebal terhadap alkohol.

Jadi, setelah memastikan sabuk pengaman Naruto terpasang, ia masuk ke kursi kemudi dan berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah kemudi lamborghini persis dengan kebanyakan mobil sport, dan menghidupkan mesinnya yang menderum halus dengan lancar.

Naruto cekugan dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke, memundurkan mobil itu keluar dari tempat parkir, meraba-raba arah.

"...Jangan pulang."

"Lalu kemana?"

Dalam mobil itu remang, dan Naruto menempelkan pipinya sendiri ke jendela. Sasuke melirik pantulan matanya yang menyipit dan mengerjap, mungkin mengantuk, kemudian terantuk sendiri. Namun ia membelokkan arah menghindari jalan yang akan membawa mereka pulang dan masuk ke bypass yang sepi, panjang dan membentang, jalan keabu-abuan lurus dan gelap di depan.

Tak lama setelah berpikir, dan Sasuke membawa mobilnya lurus tanpa arah, Naruto bergumam lagi. "Ke laut. Laut saja."

"Ini masih musim dingin," Sasuke menggumam, namun tidak menolak. Lagipula bukannya ia tidak suka mengendarai di jam-jam pagi buta seperti ini, dengan mobil yang desing mesinnya halus, tak terdengar, di jok yang nyaman dan melintasi bukit-bukit pinggir kota. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengendarai mobil Naruto, dan ia tidak bisa bilang kalau tidak menyukainya. Jalan-jalan sepi dan berkabut adalah favorit setiap orang yang terlalu sering terjaga seperti dirinya.

Ia mendengar Naruto kemudian mendengkur, terlelap, dan dengan satu tangan menaikkan jaketnya sendiri yang ia hamparkan menutup pirang itu sampai ke hidung, dan menaikkan pemanasnya.

Di dalam kotak besi itu ia kemudian melarikan mobilnya kencang, hingga batas bukit berubah menjadi landai dan di sampingnya, walaupun gelap, Sasuke dapat melihat samar-samar riak lautan yang gelap, dan berombak.

-x-

Terlalu sepi. Naruto bermimpi berenang dalam kuah ramen, kecuali ketika ia menghirupnya yang ada hanya rasa tequila dan wangi Sasuke, jadi, kemudian ia bangun.

Sasuke telah mematikan radionya, yang tak menangkap sinyal apa-apa kecuali bunyi gemerisik karena mereka telah berkendara jauh ke luar kota, tak terjangkau oleh sinyal. Deruman mobil itu dimatikan dan memperjelas hempasan ombak yang memecah di karang, berkejaran sementara langit masih biru. Gelap dan tenang, bertaburan bintang.

Suara kaleng dicetik terbuka, dan kemudian Sasuke menyodorkan sekaleng limun dingin ke depannya, sambil meneguk kopi-nya sendiri. Ditimang-timang sejenak, kemudian Naruto menenggak setengahnya dalam sekali hirup untuk meredam rasa mual yang mulai menjadi.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat, masih berpasang sabuk pengaman sementara pelan-pelan di ufuk, langit bangkit menerang dan menggantikan bulan. Camar-camar mulai beterbangan dari sarang mereka.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan yang menggenggam kaleng itu, sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Aku minum terlalu banyak. Trims," sudah menyeretku.

"Hn." Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya lebih jauh dan menyandar lebih dalam ke jok pengemudinya, menyilangkan tangan dan menutup mata. Mungkin sebenarnya ia juga mabuk, namun demi kredibilitas Uchiha, tetap mampu menyetir tanpa menyeleweng sejauh ini ke pinggir kota. Naruto terkekeh akan eksploitasinya.

Kemudian, memandangi lautan yang sangat ia sukai di jam-jam edan seperti ini, membuat angannya membayang dan membuka mulutnya lagi, membangunkan Sasuke.

"Kau ingat hari apa ini?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke menjawab, tidak lagi setengah tidur, namun bergeser ke posisi yang lebih nyaman. Tanpa membuka mata, ia menggumam.

"Tidak."

"Teme..."

"Hn."

"Kau ingat! Kau ingat ini hari jadi kita!"

Sasuke membuka matanya sepincing, malas dan tidak suka akan suara berisiknya di tengah-tengah suara angin laut dan deburan ombak lewat kaca jendela yang dibuka seperempat. Kemudian ia mendelusuk tidur lagi, dan mendengarkan.

"Setahun yang lalu, aku menemukan muka senggakmu di bar dan kemudian kita berdua terlalu mabuk untuk ingat nama satu sama lain sebelum esoknya bertemu di acara meeting yang sama."

"Bukan cara bertemu yang baik." Sasuke mengiyakan. Tapi ia tersenyum halus.

Naruto terkekeh. "Siapa sangka keputusanku untuk minum malam itu mendaratkanku pada orang sepertimu," ia meletakkan kalengnya di ceruk antara mereka, dan mencubit hidung Sasuke main-main.

"Sepertiku?"

Matanya kini terbuka. Hitam dan membayang sembari garis oranye di ufuk meningkat, dan sekali lagi pagi sampai, tak terlalu gelap untuk Naruto hanya melihat bayang-bayang. Naruto dalam mood tipsy, sekarang.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar menyebutkan satu persatu sifat Sasuke Uchiha untuk mengingatkannya?"

Sasuke mendengus, dan kini benar-benar berbalik, memunggunginya. Ingin tidur. Egonya, masih tetap rapuh.

Naruto mengulurkan satu tangan dan mengguncangnya di lengan. "Hei. Sasuke. Teme. Jangan marah. Aku masih sayang padamu, bahkan jika kau tua dan keriput." (bohong. Naruto tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya kurang dari itu. Ia menelan dan mencoba lagi.) "Paling tidak aku masih menyukaimu sekarang."

Ia dapat mendengar napas Sasuke memanjang, dan bahunya merenggang sementara ia jatuh ke tidur yang benar-benar, mungkin untuk setengah jam, mungkin untuk tiga perempat lagi, agar ia bisa cukup sadar untuk menyetir mereka pulang. Naruto tersenyum dan berhenti mengganggunya.

Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke garis lurus yang memisahkan langit dan lautan, menikmati terangnya yang memantul pada riak-riak sementara transisi langit menjadi pagi merembas ke bintang-bintang yang mulai menghilang. Momen-momen terang seperti inilah yang membuatnya menyukai lautan, bila saja pantai tidak selalu ramai oleh kekasih yang ingin berlengket ria atas nama cuaca yang dingin menusuk. Tidak. Dengan Sasuke ia dapat datang kapan saja dan mereka menyalakan pemanas di mobil sambil membuka kaca. Kemudian duduk hening seperti ini tanpa melakukan apa-apa, tanpa mengingat identitas, tanpa mengingat apa itu hidup untuk sekilas.

Naruto tersenyum sambil pikirannya melesat mundur akan berbagai hal yang mereka lalui setahun belakangan ini, dimana orang dapat banyak berubah, dimana dua orang beradaptasi dan mencuri kebiasaan-kebiasaan satu sama lain tanpa sadar.

Mereka masih punya bentangan yang tak terbatas di depan.

Ia meneguk sisa limunnya, dan berpikir, mungkin kali ini ia akan gantian menyetir pulang.


End file.
